


No Bed of Roses

by Borderlinemediocre



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Champions League, Choking, Drabble, M/M, Possessive Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25046737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borderlinemediocre/pseuds/Borderlinemediocre
Summary: “Hurts, hurts.” Mo’s whining, and Dej knows that means he wants more, deeper.*Thank you to catmanu for listening to me ramble as I wrote this tiny victory fic ❤️
Relationships: Dejan Lovren/Mohamed Salah
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	No Bed of Roses

“ _ Now _ , Mo.”

Dejan’s command comes out less harsh and more desperate than he intended, one hand tangled in his boy’s unruly curls. His boy, who he gets to share these once-in-a-lifetime, incredible moments with. He’ll think about the wonder of it all later; right now is about getting Mo as naked and as filled up as possible.

They end up in the bathroom off the hotel room that all the boys are packed into. Dej locks the door; maybe his only sensible thought of the night.

“Fuck, Salah.” He barely gets words out before pushing Mo against a wall, kissing him while pulling his hair back to expose his throat. He kisses every inch he can, biting and sucking, marking what’s his. It’s all his.

“You know how good you are?” Dej brings a knee to Mo’s crotch, forcefully pushing up. Mo cries out at the pain, the contrast to Dej’s words.

“So, so good, baby. Perfect.” Dej’s hand is around Mo’s throat now, and he takes the opportunity to get a hand around the smaller man’s length under his shorts.

He watches his boy’s face closely, his expression a mix of pleasure and, well, suffocation. He’s gasping for air and bucking into Dej’s hand, and he’s proving Dej’s point. Perfect.

He lets up to get them both naked, lifting Mo up to sit on the counter. He admires the view for as long as possible but really, he has a mission. Mo’s holding his knees up by his chest and it’d be impossible not to fuck him.

Still, Mo’s not prepped at all and he doesn’t actually want to hurt him. He wants them to be able to still celebrate. For now. So he opens the cabinet directly beneath Mo and finds some aloe.

“Ah, fuck it.” He coats his dick with way too much and slides in. The fit is ridiculous, and Mo leans back on his hands, biting his lips to keep louder moans from escaping.

“Hurts, hurts.” Mo’s whining, and Dej knows that means he wants  _ more _ , deeper.

“Insatiable, brate. How do you manage to still be so tight? I must’ve fucked you a thousand times now, yes?”

Mo nods, beginning to tear up at the pressure, the attention. Dej sucks on a finger and inserts it alongside his dick with no warning. Mo’s eyes go wide.

“Remember- remember when you took two?” Mo’s cheeks turn a deep shade of red. Of course he remembers. Dej had slowly- painfully slowly- opened him up over the course of a night, eventually fucking him with his dick and an equally-sized dildo.

“How you came for me untouched? How your hole could barely close afterwards?”

Mo’s turned desperate for more so Dej adds another finger, then another. Mo comes untouched for him, loudly, all over himself. Dej follows quickly, keeping up his usual bruising pace until the end.

They stay close, sweaty foreheads pressed together. “Got you so marked up.”

Mo whines in response, and Dej lifts his face up by the chin.

“They’re pretty obvious. What will you say if someone notices? Get embarrassed? Tell them I did this to you?” He’s thumbing Mo’s lower lip, eyes dark.

“Yes Dej, want everyone to know I’m yours.”

“Good answer, baby.”


End file.
